i heart your voice
by Kucing Garong
Summary: terinspirasi dari film yang sama


MAIN CAST

LEE DONGHAE

KIM EUNHYUK AKA LEE HYUKJAE

CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

.

.

MAIN PAIR

HAEHYUK AND KYUMIN, SLINT KYUHYUK

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

Di sebuah sekolah megah di daerah mokpo tersebut tengah melakukan ujian kenaikan kelas, semua murid tengah mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan serius, terlihat seorang namja manis tengah menghelang nafas dan menatap meja di sebelahnya.

di lihatnya namja yang juga sama manisnya di sebelahnya tengah melakukan perbuatan curang dengan membuat contekan dan menyembunyikannya di balik lengan baju sekolahnya, merasa di perhatikan namja manis bergigi kelinci tersebut menatap namja di sebelahnya dengan gugup dan menunduk malu sementara namja di sebelahnya hanya menatapnya datar dan kembali mengerjakan soal miliknya.

malam ini di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa terlihat para anggota keluarga tengah berbahagia pasalnya anak semata wayang mereka mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kelasnya.

"eunhyuk ah apa makananya sudah siap? sungmin dan teman temannya sepertinya sudah lapar" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya pada namja manis yang tengah berkutat dengan bahan makanan di meja di bantu oleh yeoja paruh baya di sebelahnya.

"ne nyonya sebentar lagi selesai" jawab yeoja paruh baya yang berdiri di samping namja manis yang tadi di panggil eunhyuk tersebut, yeoja paruh baya di hadapannya mengagguk dan meninggalkan dapur beserta anak dan ibu tersebut.

"bukankah tuan muda sungmin sangat hebat, hah andai saja anakku adalah dia" ucap yeoja paruh baya tersebut sambil menata makanan di atas piring, eunhyuk _namja manis_ di sebelahnya menghelang nafas dan berdecak sebal

"ne aku memang bodoh dan tidak sesempurna sungmin, kau puas eoh... umma?" yeoja paruh baya tersebut eunhyuk sebal dan memukul kepalanya cukup keras sehingga membuat sang empu mengerang sakit

"aw yak umma berapa kali ku bilang jangan pukul kepalaku" kesal namja manis tersebut dan mengusap kepalanya sendiri

"sudah cepat antarkan makanan ini" yeoja cantik paruh baya tersebut menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan di atasnya pada eunhyuk yang langsung menerimanya dengan agak kesal dan segera membawanya ke taman belakng rumah tersebut, di lihatnya sungmin sang tuan muda dan ketiga namja yang merupakan teman sekolahnya tengah asik memainkan kembang api.

eunhyuk memperhatikan keempat namja tersebut dan menaruh nampan berisi buah buahan dan camilan tersebut di atas meja, saat akan pergi seorang namja bertubuh mungil menghampiri eunhyuk dan memegang tangannya

"eunhyuk ah kajja kita bermain kembang api" ajaknya pada eunhyuk, eunhyuk terlihat berpikir sebentar dan menatap sungmin yang menatapnya takut

"sungmin ah kita ajak eunhyuk main bersama ne?" ucap namja mungil tersebut meminta persetujuan dari sungmin

"eo.. ah ne, amu munjae" jawab sungmin tergagap, namja mungil tersebut menyerahkan sebuah kembang api pada eunhyuk dan juga korek api, eunhyuk menerimanya dan memegang kedua benda tersebut lama.

namja mungil di sebelah eunhyuk menyalakan kembang api miliknya dan mengarahkannya ke atas, namja mungil tersebut heran saat kembang api miliknya tidak berhasil keluar di miringkannya tongkat kembang api tersebut dan

duar letupan kembang api tersebut keluar dan melayang tepat ke mata kiri sungmin yang langsung memegang mata kirinya

"akhhh appo, hiks appo akhhh" erang kesakitan sungmin menghentikan niat eunhyuk yang berniat menyalakan kembang api miliknya dan menatap heran ke arah sungmin, namja mungil di sebelah eunhyuk menjatuhkan kembang api miliknya dengan tangan bergetar dan segera menghampiri sungmin

"ahhhh appoyo ahhhh appo hiks appo" tangis sungmin masih memegang mata sebelah kirinya, eunhyuk yang takut saat itu menjatuhkan kembang api miliknya dan menatap sungmin kaku

.

.

.

semua keluarga sungmin berkumpul di ruangan dokter dan memastikan keadaan putra semata wayang mereka baik baik saja, sementara itu eunhyuk dan ummanya menunggu di luar. umma eunhyuk terlihat gelisah sedangkan eunhyuk hanya bersikap biasa

"eottohge uisanim?" tanya yeoja paruh baya tersebut cemas, uisanim di hadapannya menjelaskan keadaan sungmin dan meminta kedua orang tuanya tenang

"jinjeong jeongbu, putra anda baik baik saja hanya saja kornea mata sebelah kirinya rusak membuatnya akan sedikit sulit untuk melihat" jelas uisanim tersebut membuat yeoja di hadapannya menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. kedua orang tua sungmin masuk kedalam ruang rawat putranya dan melihat sungmin tengah duduk dengan mata sebelah kirinya yang di tutup oleh perban

"apa kalian melihat siapa pelakunya?" tanya namja paruh baya yang merupakan appa sungmin menatap kedua namja di belakangnya, "aniyo ajushi, aku tidak melihatnya. apa kau melihatnya ryeowook ah?" tanya namja bernem tage lee taemin tersebut pada namja mungil di sebelahnya yang terlihat gugup dan menunduk dalam

"itu, ke, kege aku. mungkin aku melihatnya" jawabnya gugup dan memegang ujung seragamnya erat

"jinjja? nuguseo?" tanya yeoja paruh baya tersebut membuat namja mungil di hadapannya semakin gugup

"itu, dia, itu" pintu ruang rawat sungmin terbuka menampilkan sosok eunhyuk dan sang umma yang memasuki ruangan tersebut

"eunhyuk, dia yang melakukannya" eunhyuk yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut membulatkan matanya tidak percaya begitu juga semua yang ada di sana

"MWO"

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
